1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a multi-walled glass container capable of cooling and/or heating contents held within the glass container. More specifically, the present disclosure presents a multi-walled glass container with at least one fluid-filled freezable and/or heatable pocket, wherein a safety plug may seal the substance within the pocket. The present disclosure further relates to a safety plug that may contain the substance within the pocket and may release the substance in its original or a different state from the pocket, wherein the release may limit damage to the multi-walled glass container.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Serving a cold drink was a luxury first widely proliferated with the advent of refrigeration. Before that, users would have to rely on nature and extremely cold temperatures for ice to cool a beverage. As time went on, users desired portability and an extended period of time for cold beverages. As a result, if a person wanted a cold beverage, they would add ice to a glass. However, this would dilute the beverage as the ice melted. Later, plastic ice cubes filled with freezable substance were developed, but they were inefficient and unsanitary.
More recently, plastic double-walled cups have become a popular option for retaining temperature. Generally, the plastic cups are casual glassware, suitable for outdoor use and boating. As the hollow portion between the two walls is generally hollow, manufacturers often place a decorative sleeve in that hollow portion. For some products, the decorative sleeve may be customizable. Often, the hollow portion is sealed at the lip of the cup by a separate plastic piece. Users would have issues with products not being dishwasher safe, since the pressure from the steam would cause the walls of the product to rupture.